


Never View Mothers

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl smiled near her ill mother after her stepfather scolded her.





	Never View Mothers

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl smiled near her ill mother after her stepfather scolded her for refusing to view the parent suffering.

THE END


End file.
